I Could Not Ask For More
by NothingButTate
Summary: TATE SONGFICT! TATE, a wedding, and dancing .... twilight never happened


Title: I Could Not Ask For More  
Song: I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: Kate/Tony  
Summary: TATE, a wedding, and dancing  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... if I did Kate'd still be alive and Tate would be alive and happening.

"I do."

-----

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

-----

"Mr DiNozzo, You may now kiss your bride."

-----

"I present you Mr and Mrs Anthony DiNozzo."

-----

"Now the bride and groom will dance their first dance as husband and wife."

They got up together, him leading her out onto the dance floor, where the MC had started playing their song. They both knew the words so well, it summed everything up perfectly. As he held her close he sang for her, but just loud enough for only her to hear.

_Lying here with you, _

_Listening to the rain,_

_Smiling just to see, the smile upon your face,_

_These are the moments; I thank God that I'm alive,_

_These are the moments; I'll remember all my life,_

_I found all I've waited for, _

_And I could not ask for more. _

She smiled as they danced together, thinking of how perfect he was for her. He was everything she had always wanted and more. She smiled as he twirled her round, before he pulled her close once again. It was her turn now. As the words started coming again she leaned in that little bit closer, looking into loving eyes.

_Looking in your eyes,_

_Seeing all I need,_

_Everything you are, Is everything to me,_

_These are the moments; I know heaven must exist,_

_These are the moments; I know all I need is this,_

_I have all I've waited for,_

_And I could not ask for more._

He smiled, thinking of the rest of their lives they would spend together. The one thing they'd promised the other from the start was that they'd be together forever. He smiled; as he thinks of this new chapter of their lives. She was everything that he'd ever dreamed of... and more. He twirled her once more, then pulled her back; now both silently mouthing the words to the other.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you,_

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I have's come true,_

_Yeah right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be,_

_Here with you, Here with me_

Neither of them notices as other couples join them on the dance floor – they're both too caught up with the one in front of them. They both marvel at the beauty of the other; both inside in out. They both ask themselves what they'd ever done to deserve something as perfect as this. And this time; he doesn't twirl her, just holds her close.

_These are the moments; I thank God that I'm alive,_

_These are the moments; I'll remember all my life,_

_I've got all I've waited for,_

_And I could not ask for more_

Nearly five months later, they're still the same couple; with just the same amount of passion and just the same or even more the amount of love. She's in their bathroom, he's waiting not-so-patiently outside. Smiling the widest she's ever done as she comes out, she kisses him softly before nodding. Their family of two is going to grow a little bigger. He smiles even wider, swings her round, telling her she's so beautiful before giving her a soft kiss of his own.

_I could not ask for more than this time together,_

_I could not ask for more than this time with you,_

_Every prayer has been answered,_

_Every dream I have's come true,_

_And right here in this moment, is right where I'm meant to be,_

_Here with you, Here with me. . ._

And a year and a bit after their first dance together, they were still dancing and singing the same words as they were before. Him holding her with one arm, looking into her eyes and occasionally looking into their arms while she focuses on the three loves of her life. She looks into his arms – he's holding their newborn daughter, Abigail Caitlyn DiNozzo; and then into her arms – she's holding their newborn son Cayden Anthony DiNozzo. They're both just over a week old.

And they would continue their dance, some parts harder than the others; for better, for worse; because they've both kept their promises – together, forever.

_I could not ask for more than the love you give me,_

_Cause it's all I've waited for_

_And I could not ask for more,_

_I could not ask for more._


End file.
